


Who is... Anthony Stark?

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Who is... [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Defining Characteristics, Gen, Morality, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: A character study looking at what makes Tony tick and also what I believe to be what he really needs in his life.





	Who is... Anthony Stark?

Anthony Edward Stark. Tony. Howard’s son. An engineer. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. An alcoholic. Iron Man. One of Earth’s mightiest heroes. A lover. A friend. A leader. A mentor.

Tony is a man with a strong will and a mind ahead of his time.

His strong will has left his moral compass skewed and caused him more pain than not. His need to help others and do what he perceives as the “right” thing has led to one tumultuous decision after another. Leaving him to lead one roller coaster of a life. Even when seemingly on the path of good his will keeps him from submitting to authority. Tony simply is not meant to follow. He is meant to lead, to revolutionize, to innovate, and quite simply succeed.

Time and time again he has shown his resilience whether that may be with his battle against alcoholism, his success in building his fortune back from nothing, or even his tenacity when it comes to his own survival. Surviving even when all the odds are stacked against him.

Even though he may not believe it himself he deserves the tittle of hero. He deserves each and every success in his life, every friendship he has built, and every praise turned his way. He is a remarkable man with a heart that strives to help others. Even in his own time of need he will put others first. Self-sacrificing in a way that can leave him blind to the truth. Always looking to do the “right” thing.

He deserves to be loved and cherished.

Tony’s own mind can be considered his downfall. His intelligence left him bored and disillusioned as a teen and young adult. He requires proper stimulus that earth simply cannot provide for him in its current state and sadly it never will be able to. Venturing through space and to other worlds may help but those places simply are not his home. They are not where he belongs.

The mind of Tony stark is adaptable and forever growing. While this fact has led to great success in business and in his pursuits as Iron Man it has also been what traps Tony in his own mind. It feeds into his depression as he is unable to live within his own standards for himself. He blames himself for things out of his control.

The lack of a constant in Tony’s life whether that be in his love life, who he associates himself with, or even his place of living has been detrimental to Tony. It’s hurt his own opinion of himself and more often than not has left him in a “me against the world mentality”. Stability whether in the form of a person or an environment in which to live or something of his own creation would do Tony wonders. Preferably someone who he can turn to when he feels he has lost himself when his doubts cloud his mind. Someone that can guide as well as support him so that he knows he has value and that his failures are not what define him. No one is perfect.

He deserves true lasting happiness even if he doesn’t believe so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This one just kind of flowed as I was writing and is my favorite one so far. Tony is a precious bean and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think and any feedback you may have on my writing.


End file.
